Kurt "Snake" Plissken
Kurt "Snake" Plissken Team Maneuvers Qualified to Lead: Infiltration: Can move at full speed without taking -5 on hide and move silently checks. (take normal penalties for running, attacking, ect). Team members are always visible to eachother. If you move to a position where no other team members can see you or contact you, you lose the benefit and you do not count as part of the team until you reestablish contact with at least 1 other team member. Trained For: Indirect Fire: using a spotter with an unobstructed view of the enemy, shooters use half the penalty for cover when shooting at the enemy. For concealment, if the spotter can see them clearly (ie, the spotter would not suffer the miss chance) The shooters can roll twice on the miss chance (like blind fighting). Improved Cunning Ambush: during a surprise round, each team member not surprised and has been camoflaged can take a full rounds worth of actions. Superior Flank:Whenever two team members are flanking, all members can make melee attacks with flanking benefit against that foe. Long Range Archery: When a team member misses with a ranged attack against a target farther away than 1 range incrememnt, subsequent ranged attacks from any team member against that foe take only half the penalty for range. If the foe moves more than 20 feet, this benefit does not apply until a team member shoots at and misses the foe again. Cunning Ambush: Maneuver leader uses his hide check on everybody (modified by the hider's dex mod and armor check) Foe Hunting: Each team member who assumes a flanking position with the task leader against his favored enemy (githyanki in this case) gains a +2 bonus on damage against this creature. Scouting: Team free spot and listen check each round using lowest skill among the team with a +1 for each participating team member. Missile Volley: everyone readies action to shoot. All gain a plus to hit equal to number of shooters (all against the same foe). Team Rush: Overland speed at maneuver leader's speed. Camp Routine: +2 to Spot and Listen while on watch, sleeping team members get +4 listen bonus. Crowded Charge: Can charge through team member's squares. History "Snake" Plissken began his career as an undercover operative. His job was to infiltrate the Xanathar thieves guild in Waterdeep. He apparently did his job too well, as most of his superior officers began to suspect that he was actually a double agent (secretly working for the Xanathar). They then tried to set him up in order to prove his guilt or innocence. The setup exposed his role as a Waterhavian operative to the Xanathar. The thieves then were out for his blood. They attacked him in his home. Snake was able to fight his way free, but his wife was killed. Snake then went on a rampage. He killed several of his superior officers (who had ordered the setup) and several of the Xanathar responsible for killing his wife. Eventually he was apprehended and arrested. Calis was able to stave off Snake's execution, and Snake has somewhat reluctantly joined Calis's Eagles (the Desperate Men). For his part he is loyal, but still extremely distrustful of Waterhavian authorities, leadership, and the military in general. He does not respond well to authority, and has a short list of people he will accept direct commands from. Calis, Captain Miller, and Shifty. Others would have to gain his trust before he would unquestioningly carry out orders for. Missions Mirum's Hold: Snake is part of the team that travelled to Mirum's hold and battled the humanoids who had taken over the town. Snake split from the restof the team (Sunshine, Cy, and Whisper) in order to make contact with the local militia. He then rejoined the team in a pivotal battle between the militia and the humanoids several miles outside of the town. Category:Desperate Men Category:NPCs